Human Everything
by BittersweetlyYours
Summary: The seal was suppose to separate them. Naruto is Naruto. Kyubbi is Kyubbi. Not bring them together. Not stitch them into skin and bond them with blood, sweat, and tears. Works both ways though.


Author: Bitter Sweetly Yours  
Pairing: KyuNaru  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary_: The seal was suppose to separate them. Naruto is Naruto. Kyubbi is Kyubbi. Not bring them together. Not stitch them into skin and bond them with blood, sweat, and tears. Works both ways though_.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my mind, well most of it, I'm still paying rent on it.

Human Everything

It use to scare him. Just feeling the fox in his head, feeling and knowing exactly what it was doing. Every action, every response floating through his mind. It use to give him the creeps, and he would try not to shudder, his head hidden under the cover, no matter what time it was. Well he use to anyway.

Besides it wasn't like he _/had/_ someone to talk to about "this". Iruka-sensei was out of the question. Sasuke. Sakura. Didn't ever know about it being alive. (He was intent of keeping it that way until "It" happened) Kakashi…No. As much as he trusted all of these people, well most, it was his burden to bear, his dirty little secret.

The fox was pacing again; it didn't matter how many times he asked why. The only answer he ever got was _"None of your business, brat."_ He wondered sometimes why the fox talked to him, either in his dreams or telepathy. (Which is a pain in the ass to learn by the way) There were a few occasions where he went willingly to that spot where the Kyubbi resided.

He was usually summoned there more than anything else. There were times when he could almost feel that tail wrap around him and pull him to the seal; of course there also were times when that tail was there for comfort. He was confused by it, the fact that the demon wanted to talk him. _"Don't you hate me?"_

_"Not your fault."_

The Kyubbi didn't explain his answer; didn't try to, apparently didn't want to. He was curious and asked lots of questions. Why things work, why people do what they do. It use to annoy the blond, but he adjusted, it was nice to have someone to talk to and they talked back.

If he told anyone about this, they wouldn't understand. Couldn't understand. Didn't want to understand. The Kyubbi was a monster, an abomination of the worst kind. And so was he, just because he was there, wrong place, wrong time.

Didn't mean it was easy. It's never easy. Dealing with those eyes and sneers, failures and doubts piling up and never disappearing. When he screwed up, and Sasuke and Sakura were right with their comments. **_"Idiot." _**With Kakashi not saying anything or asking him to try better next time, picking out his flaws and putting them on display. Their eyes, their scowls, and their words making him crack under pressure.

When that happens, when he's feeling _sadandlonelyandmiserableandstupid_. Knowing that no matter what he does how hard he tries no one will like him no one will care cause he's a loser a misfit a failure a moron an idiot and he just wants to hide away forever. He feels that tail wrap around him and pull, hiding him away. And he's safe from the words and the eyes and the looks, and everything lurking under the surface, ready to drag him under, kicking and screaming, but no one seems to notice.

If one of his teammates decided to check up on him ( usually Sasuke, why he would, who knows), they would see he's asleep and be none the wiser. He would return to the waking world when he felt like it, content and cheerful and ready to take on everybody.

They are becoming closer, not emotionally but mentally now. Late at night when he can't sleep, his skin prickles and his hair stands on end. It feels like someone is stitching their skin together. Tighter and tighter until one of them bleeds. Then the thread digs into the skin, firm and strong. They are bleeding now much more than blood, sweat and tears. They are bleeding chakra, hearts, and souls. Warmth spreads and when he looks into his reflection, he swears his eyes are red. His hair is longer with streaks of black, and there's a smirk on his lips that really aren't his.

They are merging, bonding, becoming. It's easier to hear the fox when it speaks. It's easier to know what moods the brat's feeling. They are almost each other, but Naruto is Naruto and Kyubbi is Kyubbi. Always will be. Soon Naruto will have total access to the Kyubbi's powers., secrets, and jutsus, all on a silver patter; (like some jerk he knows and the score will be even) and the Kyubbi wouldn't be bound to the seal but to the brat's instead. In his dreams, he doesn't seem to mind. And Naruto can still feel that tail around him when he's all alone.

The fox whispers, _"Soon "_

And Naruto knows, knows that he won't be alone for much longer. That his oh so secret friend won't be a secret anymore. He worries about what everyone will think. But the 4th seemed to have planned this ahead of time. So the fox can't be that bad, Naruto's knows this too. The fox will have a human body with human chakra-it will be split, and have human eyes with human mouths and human teeth. _Human human human everything._

Hopefully, no one will notice the difference, that once absolute horror has become bone and flesh, that lives, and breathes, and is alive, instead of grinning canines and whirlpools of power disguised as nine tails. Naruto smiles and knows everything will be okay. Because he's Naruto and Kyubbi is Kyubbi. Always has been, always will be.

_What's human anyway?_


End file.
